


One Night With You Among The Stars, Is That Too Much To Ask? (5+1)

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Series: Oriki's Codywan Week 2020 submissions [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Codywan Week, Fade to Black, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, I Researched Weird Star Wars Creatures For Hours And Used None Of It, Interrupted Liaisons, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Needs a Break, Sick Fic, cody needs a break, no order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: “They were doomed. They’d clearly angered some deity. He’d have to ask Fox.”5 times Cody and Obi-Wan tried to spend some time alone together, and 1 time they were successful.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Oriki's Codywan Week 2020 submissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854682
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195
Collections: Codywan Week, Codywanweek 2020





	One Night With You Among The Stars, Is That Too Much To Ask? (5+1)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Codywan Week 2020 day 5. Prompt:Fluff.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), come say hi!
> 
> This was not going to be a 5+1. This _was_ going to be a standard fic, but then they got interrupted, and then Hondo wanted his turn, and then… this happened. Enjoy!
> 
> Some characterisations and details borrowed from Projie's Soft Wars series, but I don't know if it's really Soft Wars compliant so it's not tagged as such.

1.

They’ve been able to slip away for a night. 

Only a night, and if something urgent comes up they won’t even get that, but he’s determined to make the most of it. 

He’d left strict instructions to  _ please _ not comm them unless it was a real emergency. Even so he’d fielded too many comms already. All stupid, inconsequential things. Finally, Obi-Wan had grabbed his own vambrace and bipped off a message. A minute later, both of their comm units bing with a message:

General Alert

Boil: Apologies, Sirs. I’ll keep them in line.

They’re on-planet, the Negotiator in a holding pattern above as they wait for their next orders from High Command. It’s temperate, lush, and Longshot had described it as having “fewer venomous plants than usual, Commander.” There’s a tent already set up, and a fire crackling in front of them. 

Obi-Wan slides along the log towards him, and Cody lets himself relax against the warm body next to him. He tangles their fingers together, brings Obi-Wan’s hand to his lips, and kisses the back of it. He can see Obi-Wan’s blush in the low light the fire throws out. Moving his hand to the other man’s cheek, he twists and then they’re kissing, soft and gentle. 

Slow minutes pass, they’re not going to rush this. Crackles and hisses from the fire are their only music, they strip out of their clothes, trading kisses and touches. Obi-Wan’s kneeling in the leaf litter, kissing the scar that runs from hip to knee when both of their comms chime. They groan. Cody puts his armour back on as Obi-Wan throws on his tunics. Then he’s coordinating with the Negotiator as Obi-Wan begins to pack down the tent. They douse the fire as they hear the low thrum of a ship approaching. 

“Another time, perhaps, my dear.”

2.

This was getting to be a habit. 

There’s a pounding in his head that he’s sure doesn’t normally happen. And, then, an annoyingly familiar voice.

"The bad news is you have been kidnapped!"

"...what’s the good news?"

"Your Commander has also been kidnapped?"

**Hondo.**

Obi-Wan doesn’t groan, and he is almost sure he doesn’t want to murder the Weequay.  _ Almost _ . They’re in a cell, no doubt, on Florrum. Where Hondo will, no doubt, attempt to extort a ransom from the Republic. He hopes they might debate a while. It’s been some time since he’s had anything approaching a break.

He opens his eyes and sure enough across from him is the slumped body of his Commander. They’d been out in Wild Space, trying to track an alleged Separatist threat. They’d found the threat, and the rest of a CIS battalion. 

“You are lucky Hondo Ohnaka was passing through!”

Obi-Wan certainly wasn’t going to give Hondo the pleasure of knowing he was right. He’s not bound, and his lightsaber is still at his hip. Strange, but the pirate, less of a friend than… acquaintance, has never been conventional. He gets up and checks on Cody, who groans as he takes off his helmet. He doesn’t seem to be injured, just tired. Hondo’s still outside the door.

“I will leave you two to it. Bring these men some food and drink. Never let it be said that Hondo Ohnaka was not hospitable!”

A veritable feast of fruits and cured meats is slid through the door, as well as a pitcher of a dark liquid and some cups. Obi-Wan gives it a sniff, it’s  _ even _ not poisoned. He pours out a drink for each of them, and they sit next to each other.  _ Oya _ , they toast, clinking the cups together. 

Obi-Wan grabs some of the food, feeding Cody small morsels from his hand. It’s been a while since they’ve been able to share anything but frenzied moments in each other’s company, and it’s nice to just enjoy the moment. Instead of the berry he was about to feed to his Commander he plants a kiss on his lips, letting it deepen as his hand reaches to grasp at Cody’s waist. He can feel Cody’s fingers in his hair, the food and drink forgotten on the floor. Cody’s mouth moves to his neck and Obi-Wan moans at the rough bite and hot suction. 

There’s a quiet cough, and Hondo is standing at the cell door, looking far too pleased with himself. 

“Sorry to disturb you, gentlemen, but there is a starship in orbit demanding their commanding officers back. Reluctantly I had to agree to their terms.”

After a suitably dramatic pause Obi-Wan asks what Hondo has obviously been waiting for, “Which were?”

“I would return their Jedi and his Commander, and I would not get blown up,” Hondo says with a shrug.

Cody is jamming on his bucket, getting to his feet. Then he holds out a hand and Obi-Wan’s helped to stand with a haul, and though he can’t see Cody’s muscles through the plastoid there’s a pool of heat at knowing what they’ll have looked like. Perhaps he is more  _ affected _ than he’d previously thought. 

Hondo bids them farewell and they’re back on board, Waxer nudging his eyebrows up towards his non-existent hairline at the mark on Obi-Wan’s neck. As they walk away Cody turns to him and says, “We’ll try again soon.”

3.

They were doomed. They’d clearly angered some deity. He’d have to ask Fox. 

“Well,  _ ner kar _ , looks like it’s just you and me. Don’t suppose you’ve any idea how we can pass the time.”

“You know, dear one, I can think of one or two.”

And then not minutes later some awful beast comes crashing through the undergrowth and starts chomping down on Cody like he was a pretzel. Obi-Wan rescues him, naturally, but once the two of them are covered in saliva and… he doesn’t want to think what else, the moment has definitely passed. 

4.

It wasn’t fair. All Obi-Wan wanted was to spend a night with his  _ ven’riduur _ . He was mostly sure that the universe wasn’t conspiring against them, but it was a pretty close call. 

Because  _ of course _ the one time he’s able to have some time back at the temple on Coruscant, time he had been  **planning** to spend with Cody, his partner ends up conducting base inspections off-world with Captain Rex.

The 212th and the 501st are carrying out ‘GAR Essential Training and Testing Security Exercises’ with Commander Fox’s men. Obi-Wan’s fairly sure the exercises aren’t meant to be called  _ gett’se _ , but he can’t think of any other reason the training’s been given that name. They’ve even cheated by having GAR as the first word. 

And so, instead of cosying up to Cody either in barracks, or in the temple, or even renting a room for the night so they don’t have to keep it quiet, he’s spending lonely nights alone. His quarters are too quiet now, so used to the bustle of a ship that never truly sleeps. During the day he guides Ahsoka in her Forms, or sits passing Anakin various tools to fix little creations, or visits the initiates. During the day he keeps busy. 

At night, he tosses and turns, wishing there was someone else on the narrow bunk with him. He’s able to comm with Cody, they’re not in contested space and there’s no reason to keep chatter to a minimum. Some of it’s about the bases, the  _ vode _ stationed there, but for the most part it’s the kind of idle chatter that they’d have done while walking the hallways or doing paperwork today. 

“I miss you,” He whispers one evening. 

“I know,” Is the reply. “I’ll be home soon.”

Obi-Wan pretends he doesn’t hear Rex in the background sniggering loudly.

5\. 

Fox had been less than helpful, just laughing at Cody for long minutes before turning back to his mountain of flimsi, smirking.  _ Shablan _ .

Cody has managed to get them leave. Actual, genuine, scheduled time off. The  **both** of them, at the  **same** time. He doesn’t tend to use his leave, all too aware it’s a perk his  _ vode _ aren’t entitled to. But they’ve been charging across the galaxy, engaging the clankers at a ridiculous rate, and he needs a break. 

They’re not able to spend it on-world, because the 212th and the  _ Negotiator _ aren’t able to wait for them, but there’s a four-day hyperspace jump with their names on it. The paperwork has been delegated with vague threats of what could happen if they’re called for aid. Cody’s found vague threats work best. It makes them twitchy.

They’ve been relaxing in Obi-Wan’s quarters, a hair’s breadth larger than his own but more… lived-in. Plants on every surface and a small cache of teas where Cody would keep some spare tibanna cartridges for his blaster rifle. 

He walks back to the bed with two steaming mugs, one a spiced tea the other full of black caf. Nestling back into the blankets and cushions he holds Obi-Wan close with one hand, their shoulders close together. He’s about to take a sip when -

ACHOO

Obi-Wan’s struggling to keep his tea in his mug as what feels like his whole body shakes with the force of the sneeze. A few more quickly follow, and Cody’s up off the bed taking their mugs with him. He sets them down on the desk, returning to the bunk with a worried expression. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes and nose are streaming, and there’s a worrying sheen on his forehead.  _ Kriff _ . 

Soon after a comm call, Needle’s given Obi-Wan a quick once-over, diagnosing him with ‘having a cold’ and ‘being a stubborn  _ di’kut _ ’. 

Another sneeze as Cody sees Needle out of the room, and Cody turns round to see Obi-Wan channelling a dejected tooka. He sighs, and urges Obi-Wan under the covers. Heading into the ‘fresher he wets a cloth and fills a glass of water, bringing them with him back to the bed. Obi-Wan manages a few sips before he’s spluttering coughs. Cody slips into the bunk beside him, pressing the flannel to his partner’s forehead. 

He hums a tune he’s heard Obi-Wan sing in the shower, hair sliding under his fingers, trying to sooth him. “Shh now,  _ ner jetii _ . You just focus on feeling better. There’ll be time enough, soon.” 

+1. 

They’d stood on the black sand, warm wind gusting. Surrounded by their  _ aliit _ ,  _ vode _ and  _ jetii _ alike, they had sworn: 

_ Mhi solus tome _

Feet touching, hands clasped and heads together, they had whispered the words into each others’ breaths.

_ Mhi solus dar'tome  _

Stepping back, Obi-Wan had retrieved the blue vambrace from Rex, Cody collecting a white one from Anakin. 

_ Mhi me'dinui an _

Coming back together again, they had joined hands, each securing the new piece of armour onto their spouse’s arm.

_ Mhi ba'juri verde _

They raised their joined hands high as they recited the last line, their loved ones around them answering with a shouted  _ OYA _ !

Obi-Wan hadn’t felt close enough to the Stewjoni heritage of his birth planet, and the Jedi had no marriage rituals of their own. The clones had taken the  _ riduurok _ , yes, but they’d made it something uniquely theirs, something to be said in front of those both of you loved. This wasn’t the first  _ vode riduurok _ , not even the first with a  _ jetii’riduur _ , and it won’t be the last. 

There had been drinking and partying on the beach but now it was later, their family leaving them alone after winks and nudges from the usual suspects. Vos, Ponds, and - more surprisingly - Wooley.

It’s still warm, and Obi-Wan feels a contentment in his bones that’s becoming more normal. He makes his way to where Cody is sitting with his back to a tuft of dark spongy moss. “Don’t worry, Longshot promises it’s not dangerous,” he hears Cody call out. 

And then he’s tipping the two of them back onto the almost certainly not deadly moss, and they’re kissing, bodies slotting together from shoulders to knees. He strokes a hand through Cody’s hair, tugging gently and enjoying the quiet moan it pulls from the other man. 

“This time, no interruptions. Tonight, I get you all to myself,” he whispers, as they lay out on the beach.

“Tonight, and forever,  _ ner riduur _ ,” he is promised in return. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _kar_ , star;  
>  _ven’riduur_ , fiance (lit. future spouse);  
>  _gett’se_ , nuts;  
>  _shablan_ , fucker (probably. This one’s homegrown. It's not nice, anyway).  
> The riduurok translates to "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors." Other mando’a should be common; the mandoa.org dictionary is a great place to start if it’s not familiar (or ask!). 
> 
> The vambrace colours have meaning in Mandalorian culture. Blue signifies reliability, while white means a new start. The exchange of armour as part of a wedding is lifted from fanon, but I don't know who started it.


End file.
